Electronic apparatus in recent years include circuit components of high power, such as a CPU, at high density. Since the circuit components, such as semiconductor devices, are highly integrated and perform information processing at high speed, the circuit components generate a large amount of heat. Therefore, in the electronic apparatus, it is important how to process heat emitted from the circuit components. As a structure for discharging heat generated by the circuit components, a heat pipe is generally used. The heat pipe transfers the heat generated at the circuit components to heat radiating fins provided in the vicinity of a fan. The heat transferred to the heat radiating fins through the heat pipe is discharged to the outside of the apparatus by air blown by the fan.
There is a demand for the above-described heat radiation structure to provide higher stabilization to a holding structure for holding the heat pipe.